1000 Ways to Die (season 8)
WARNING: The real deaths portrayed in this show are based on true events (with other shows and movies) and are extremely graphic. Names have been changed to protect the identities of real people, including the deceased. Do not attempt to try any kind of actions depicted, OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE! (Also, this show contains language and graphic violent content. An important advice: if you're easily offended and you'll get scared so bad, then stop reading...unless you'll get used to those death segment title names and details, if you dare.) And now here are all of the upcoming “1000 Ways to Die” episodes (in Season 8). Episode 86: "Dead Again" (TITLE DERIVED FROM: The "1991 film of the same name" with Emma Thompson.) * Way to Die #4: ''Asphyxi-Athenian (a.k.a. Athenian Law-Breaker)'' On August 19, 2000, in Athens, Greece. A poor law-maker named Zeus hides in the theater of Aegina, not knowing, the citizens are angry because they meant Zeus breaks the laws, so Zeus' few friends are on top, throwing some cloaks onto Zeus, who tries to uncover himself, but his friends, which are now his enemies, throw a lot more cloaks onto Zeus, and more, until...Zeus has smothered to death by a million gifts of cloaks showered upon him by his friends appreciative citizens at a theatre on Aegina, and the citizens, who sit in the audience, clapped for Zeus' enemies, who are undercover cops, thinking it was part of the show. * Way to Die #664: ''See You Bladder (a.k.a. Last Meal from Mercury)'' On November 11, 2011, in Dover, Delaware. A prison inmate named Ron Brian (parody of Randall Zandstra) has to eat his last meal before he'll be release on parole and probation, and ate his whole meal, not knowing it has mixed with mercury poisoning ingested into his whole body, and was poisoned by a female prison chef, who turned out to be Ron's ex-girlfriend. Due to the mercury poisoning Ron ingested, he stayed in prison until he became fatally ill and Ron Brian died of complications resulting from a strained bladder in prison and his causes of death have come to the fore. * Way to Die #910: ''Gangrene Bangrene (a.k.a. Tounge-In-Cheek)'' On April 8, 2014, in Sacramento, CA. A gangster named Justin Honda (parody of Dustin Honken) sold a deadly concoction of crystal methamphetamine, but was surrounded by the police, and as Justin breaks through the police, he accidentally slipped and bit his tongue, that causing for Justin to contracted gangrene, that caused him to die of stroke. * Way to Die #872: ''Prime-Ate (a.k.a. Monkey-Shining)'' On September 11, 2011, in St. Augustine, FL. An abusive husband named Jack Lewis (parody of John Bobbitt) poses a serious threat to his soon-to-be ex-wife, Barbara Lewis (parody of Lorena Bobbitt), but was attacked by a monkey, so Jack receiving bites from both of the monkey and its mate. Jack is unable to go to the hospital because the diseased monkeys' bites caused sepsis and Jack died three weeks later, much to the happiness of Barbara. * Way to Die #898: ''Hell-icopter (a.k.a. De-Blade-Dead)'' On April 11, 1999, in Milwakee, WI. Maurice Jennings was a phoney helicopter pilot, has to check on some helicopters, when suddenly, a real helicopter co-pilot accidentally turn on the helicopter while Maurice walked into the tail rotor blade of a helicopter and was totally decapitated. * Way to Die #976: Hammer Clobbered (a.k.a. Hammer Claws of Death) On October 10, 2010 in Philadelphia, PA, a discipline woman, Roxanna (parody of Diane Snellen), grounds her disobedient daughter, Marcia (parody of Marie Robards & Stephanie Olson), for expelling from school after the death of her father, though she said bad words to talking smack against Roxanna. Furious, Roxanna hog-ties Marcia all over her bead, including her mouth, so Marcia can't escape and can't speak anymore, and Marcia went to the tool shed to pick up a hammer, returns to Marcia's bedroom, locks the door and windows and closed the curtains, and Roxanna hits Marcia 20 times with a claw hammer, killing her instantly. * Way to Die #13: ''Fri-Dead the Filth-Teen (a.k.a. Friday the 13th)'' On June 13, 2014, in San Diego, CA. A female teenage convicted murderer Jasmine (parody of Jane Andrews), poses as a camp counselor, murdered 12 victims for drowning Jasmine's boyfriend, until she was decapitated by her 13th victim, Whitney Roberts (parody of Rachel Wade), with a machete. Episode 87: "Fear of Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: Otherwise known as "Necrophobia" or "Thanatophobia".) * Way to Die #841: ''Sick-O-Path (a.k.a. Not so Great Man)'' On May 4, 2003, in Little Rock, AR. A psychopath named Benny Canton wore the sack with eyeholes as a mask, murdered several people, hides in an abandoned building and has suffered from fever, intense rashes, colon pains, foot drop, inflammation of the abdomen, a putrefaction of his genitals that produced worms, convulsions, and difficulty breathing that caused Benny to die. * Way to Die #964: ''Wine and Die (a.k.a. Drown and Out)'' On June 1, 2008, in Napa Valley, CA, a spoiled, traitorous drunken man named Melvin Hobart, who was addicted to alcohol and never quits, and instead of throwing Melvin out of the wine valley, the wine workers have to end Melvin's life. They put Melvin's head through the top of the barrel that has wine, and Melvin Hobart died from drowning and poisoning. * Way to Die #369: ''Halo & Good-Bye (a.k.a. Shot Dead)'' On October 7, 2017, in Wilmington, NC. An addicted videogame player named Samuel decides to take revenge against his strict parents, Patrick & Petunia, for threw away the violent videogame, as Samuel decides to use an automatic pistol, and quietly go to the parents' bedroom, shot both of his parents in their heads and hearts, killing them. * Way to Die #535: ''Trapped in the Cupboard (a.k.a. No Way Out)'' On June 30, 1985, in Haysfield, KS. A spoiled husband named Royce Roberts (parody of Roy Brown & Barry Bench), who having a bad temper about not getting his ex-wife back, but instead of kicking him out of house, his ex-wife, Stella, has to end Royce's life by hog-ties Royce with a rope & and bandana into his mouth and put him into the cupboard and locks him forever, so Royce can't escape or scream until a week later, he had contracted bronchitis and was dead from suffocation. * Way to Die #906: ''Hot So Burning (a.k.a. Molten Lead to Death)'' On July 7, 2005, in Providence, RI. A former criminal named Gilbert (parody of Gary Gilmore) poses as a steel worker, hides from his boss, suspecting Gilbert is a killer, but instead of firing Gilbert, his boss decides to end Gilbert's life, by pouring molten lead onto Gilbert's throat and Gilbert dies from sustaining injuries. * Way to Die #667: ''Beer Blast (a.k.a. Alcohol Flood Warning)'' On May 24, 2014, in London. Three beer makers, Phillip & Salina & Russell, starting to make beer in a vat, when all of a sudden, there's a malfunction into the vat, until nearly 325,000 gallons of beer burst out its vat, wiping out three beer makers (Phillip & Salina & Russell) meaning, all three of them are killed from alcohol poisoning, drowning and accidental injuries. * Way to Die #589: ''Parachute Happens (a.k.a. Parachute Drop)'' On December 12, 1912, in Paris, France, a poor male tailor named Jacques has invented a very first parachute, but was seen above by a French King, Pierre, who was very upset, so Jacques decides to impress the king about his very first parachute he invented, so Jacques jumps off the Eiffel Tower and tries to attempt to deploy the parachute, but he fell to his death off the first deck of the Eiffel Tower while testing his invention, the overcoat parachute, and King Pierre clapped, thinking it was part of the act. Episode 88: "Swimming with Death" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the 1994 movie title "Swimming With Sharks".; NOTE: This is the first original episode not to feature the death of a male.) * Way to Die #848: ''You're Finnish'd Already (a.k.a. Finnish'd Boiling)'' On February 28, 1999, in Finland. A Finnished convicted robber named Ursuula is running from the police, and went to the building, running upstairs and fell down a chimney into a heating boiler, mistaken for a balcony, and the police found her, but instead of taking her back to jail, they end Ursuula's life by boiling her alive, and Ursuula has boiled to death. * Way to Die #813: ''Christine Chub-Bitched (a.k.a. Gun Down and Out)'' On July 30, 2014, in Sarasota, FL. Frida Chelsea (parody of Donna Fryman & Christine Chubbuck) is fired from a news reporter job for name calling, decides to stalk around in the house of her boss, Fred Randall (parody of Danny Fryman), not knowing Fred quietly uses a gun revolver to end Frida's life, so Fred shot and killed Frida with a revolver. * Way to Die #782: ''Re-Voltage (a.k.a. Electro-Shocking)'' On September 9, 2009, in Montgomery, AL, A female thief named Marjorie poses as an electrician, not knowing to her co-workers and her boss, that she was a former murderer, but as they go after Marjorie into the power plant, she sees the high voltage cable wires and decides to end her own life by touching them with bare hands and she was killed by electrocution. * Way to Die #538: ''Step-Smothered (a.k.a. End of a Stepmother)'' On May 7, 2017, in Crest Hill, IL. A strict stepmother named Sylvia grounds her teenage stepdaughter Darla for lying to her about eating a candy bar and disobeying the rules. That night, while Sylvia's stephusband, Chad, is watching 1000 Ways to Die, Darla uses her blanket and pillow and tiptoes to the parent's bedroom and covers her stepmom, Sylvia, and sits onto Sylvia's face. Sylvia tries to fend off, but Darla grabbed her arms. Unable to escape, Sylvia has smothered to death. As for Chad, by the time he goes to bed with Sylvia, she died from suffocation, so he's very furious with Darla, but instead of grounding Darla even more, Chad kicks Darla out of the house, though Darla makes a scheming expression while breaking the fourth wall. * Way to Die #344: ''Tree Damn-Aged (a.k.a. Branched Down)'' On March 20, 2016, in Dover, DE. A deadbeat mother named Prissy escapes from the police for abandoning her children (which are not allowed to be seen), but the cops go after Prissy, and she drives way too fast and just won't stop, until a tree branch fell and crashed through her car windshield, impaling her between the eyes, killing her instantly, much to the horror of the police. * Way to Die #641: ''Goat Pain (a.k.a. Attack of a Mountain Goat)'' On July 17, 2015, at Olympic National Park. A female mountain hiker named Greta explores the wilderness alone, when all of a sudden there was a mountain goat, who eats a lot of things, decides to ram onto Greta, in her chest and she was eaten alive by a mountain goat. * Way to Die #560: ''Bar-Bitch-urate (a.k.a. Not So Famous Lady)'' On August 5, 2012, in Hollywood, CA. A not so famous actress/model/singer named Isabelle Maryland (parody of Mary Bell & Marilyn Monroe), who has past criminals, and was surrounded by the police, but instead of surrendering and getting arrested, Isabelle has to end her own life by committing suicide, meaning she swallowed a whole bottle of anti-depressant pills and drinking vodka, which turned out to be a liquid cocaine drink, caused her to died of Barbiturate, until a police found her an hour later. Episode 89: "Death Legend" (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the 1998 slasher film "Urban Legend".) * Way to Die #93: ''Bully Shoot-Out (a.k.a. Bully K.O.)'' On December 11, 2017, in Pasadena, CA. A teenage victim named Sandra (parody of Angela Samota) went to school and face to face with a teenage bully named Marc (parody of Matthew Heikkila), but instead of surrender and get beaten up, she uses a rifle to shot and kill Marc in the heart and escape from school, only to get caught by the police a short time later, and Sandra got expelled from school and arrested for the murder of Marc. * Way to Die #54: ''Go-Kart Off (a.k.a. Scarf on a Kart)'' On May 29, 2015, in Toronto, Ontario. A spoiled woman named Selby (parody of Ellen Snyder) wears a scarf and decides to start driving on a karting course. A go-kart driving educational teacher named Melvin (parody of Mike Snyder) orders Selby to take off the scarf because the temperature is hot, but Selby ignores Mike's orders and rules, when all of a sudden, a scarf got caught in the wheel of a go-kart Selby was driving on a karting course so tight, Selby dies of strangulation shortly. * Way to Die #601: ''Premature O-Bitch-Uary (a.k.a. Failed Research)'' On April 20, 1990, in Hamilton, Ohio. A poor premature research lady, named Dora Rosa (parody of Donna Roberts) has failed reading premature research, and as Dora reads a negative premature of herself, she died from a couple of strokes. * Way to Die #2: ''Flame Eaten (a.k.a. Fire Ate Man)'' On June 18, 2011, in Barrow, AK. A male pyromaniac named Roscoe poses as a flame eater in the Alaskan carnival, but the Alaska State Troopers is coming for Roscoe. Unable to escape, Roscoe has to end his own life by eating hot spots on a fire stick, though his stomach, heart, lungs, throat and other organs are burned that all caused Roscoe to die and the Alaska State Troopers are applauding thinking Roscoe really does a fire-eater and was part of the act. * W'ay to Die #570: ''Zapped Out (a.k.a. T-Storm On Sports)' On October 18, 2013, in Amarillo, TX. During a severe thunderstorm, a disqualified football player named Adrian Williams who escapes from the police, has to hide in an outdoor football stadium, but no one has seen Adrian due to the thunderstorm, when suddenly, Adrian Williams was killed by lightning. * '''Way to Die #643: ''Amity-Killed (a.k.a. The Amityville Horror)' On November 13, 2014, in Long Island, New York. A boyfriend named Trent Donatello (parody of Donald Trump and Ronald DeFeo Jr.) has possessed by a devil and threatens to kill his girlfriend, Antoinette, but she decides to fight back against Trent. And before he poses a threat onto Antoinette, she uses a gun to shot and killed Trent Donatello in the heart and the forehead, and Antoinette escapes from the big bad house. * '''Way to Die #338: ''Bull-Do'h (a.k.a. Bulldozer Destroyed)' On August 23, 2010, in Independence, MO. Fired for incompetence, an angry ex-employer named Benny Michaelangelo (parody of Mike Pence) decides to drive a bulldozer to destroy a building where he was fired, but his boss escapes and evacuates for safety, so as Benny destroys a building, the heavy amount of debris comes crumbling down to destroy a bulldozer and kills Benny Michaelangelo instantly. Episode 90: '"Possessed by Death"' * '''Way to Die #36: ''Antarctican't (a.k.a. Scold as Ice)' On March 9, 2016, In Antarctica. A couple, Lionel & Jacqueline, are on the run from the police, went to Antarctica, hide in a cold and scurvy crevasse, until they both fell through the sea ice and died from drowning and hypothermia. * '''Way to Die #684: ''Scam-ouflaged (a.k.a. Just Plant-Dead)' On May 20, 2010, in Humboldt County, CA. A scam artist man named Jonathan Jameson (parody of Jim Jones) wore the poison ivy camouflage, because it is really sensitive so his ex-girlfriend, Jolene, tried to avoid him, but he won't stop until he gets what he wants, so Jolene has to end Jonathan's life, because her lips are filled with poison, so she kissed on Jonathan's lips that caused him to die from poison ivy toxins & illness. * '''Way to Die #702: ''Shanks-Killing (a.k.a. Unhappy Thanksgiving)' On November 24, 2011, in Pilgrim, MA. An unhappy husband named Gerald Patton (parody of Gene Pitcher) has an affair with a mistress, but instead of filing for divorce, his soon-to-be ex-wife, Caylee, decides to end Gerald's life, so she uses a turkey knife and she hides in a master bedroom behind the door, and as Gerald goes through the door with a shotgun, Caylee impales Gerald in the heart. As he dies from exsanguation, Caylee celebrates her freedom by eating her Thanksgiving meal all to herself. * '''Way to Die #938: ''Eunich Ass-Acre (a.k.a. Waist Dead)' On September 4, 2012, In Munich, Germany. A pervert named Herbert escapes from police in USA and goes to Munich and hides in an abandoned building, until the German police finally caught up with Herbert, but instead of sending him back to USA, they have to end Herbert's life by shooting him all over his waist (including his groin and buttocks), killing him instantly. * '''Way to Die #781: ''Kite-Ning (a.k.a. Static Elec-Trick-City)' On May 5, 2000, in Seattle, WA, during a severe thunderstorm, a failed electrician named Hank Kenneth, decides to do the electricity experiment as he flies a kite that has a key on a cable wire. And suddenly, a lightning strikes on a kite with a key on a wire and zaps onto Hank, killing him. * '''Way to Die #871: ''Ill-Eagle Immi-Great (a.k.a. Egg-Cess Denied)' On May 31, 1993, in Yosemite National Park, CA. An illegal immigrant from Mexico named Miguel tries to steal the eagle's eggs from the nest, when suddenly, a bald eagle has approaching to Miguel, because it would by nature defend itself like any other animal, and with its large talons and sharp beak could do some damage, and if damage occurs around Miguel's face and neck area, that cause Miguel to die from exsanguiation. * '''Way to Die #893: ''Hurry-Cunt (a.k.a. Hurricane Attack)' On August 29, 2005, in New Orleans, LA. A convicted woman named Maddie (parody of Nellie Madison) escapes from the prison for the murder of her husband Mike (parody of Eric Madison) previously and hides in an abandoned building, but Hurricane Katrina is already arrive and wipes out that abandoned building and Maddie was crushed by a debris because of a gale force winds and was drowned due to flash flood. Episode 91: '"Date with Death"' (TITLE DERIVED FROM: The "1959 film of the same name" with Gerald Mohr.) * '''Way to Die #148: ''Somebody Call 9/11 (a.k.a. Twin Towers Down And Out)' On September 11, 2001, in New York City, NY, two hijackers from the Middle East, Adheeb & Abdul, make a bogus 911 call. Then, each one stole the jets from the Air Force and refused to surrender. Instead, Adheeb crashed though the north tower, while Abdul crashed through the south tower. They both died. Two hours later, the twin towers come crashing down and both were completely destroyed. * '''Way to Die #912: ''Hack-Draft (a.k.a. Caught in the Backdraft)' On February 20, 2008, in Salt Lake City, UT. A hacker named Myles (parody of Brian David Mitchell) escapes from prison for kidnapping and murder of his ex-wife decides to hack into an abandoned building, but no electricity, so he tries to turn on the light but accidentally turns on the gas that’s spreading through the abandoned building, so as he lights up the match, a fire cause the gas to explode and the building has destroyed, and Myles was killed in a fiery explosion. * '''Way to Die #958: ''Boiled Bitch (a.k.a. The Boiling Point)' On July 17, 2015, in India. A traitorous teenage woman named Sandora is sentenced to death by her parents for disobeying their rules and orders and refused to get grounded, as they placed Sandora into a cauldron full of cold water, which was heated to a boiling point, and Sandora is boiled to death. * '''Way to Die #879: ''Crappy Car Crashed (a.k.a. Karma to Car)' On July 22, 2017, in New York, NY. An arguing couple, Carmen & Carl, are in the car, smashed into a concrete pillar and flipped over before bursting into flames, killing Carmen & Carl and reducing the car to a mangled mess. * '''Way to Die #764: ''Kill-Saw (a.k.a. The Texas Skillsaw Massacre)' On August 18, 2013, in Austin, TX. At the construction site, a former convict named Thomas, poses as a construction worker, works up some boards with skillsaw, while his boss, Seamus, reads the newspaper about Thomas' incidents, but instead of firing Thomas, Seamus has to end Thomas' life. First of all, while Thomas faces down onto the board, Seamus uses the skillsaw onto Thomas' neck, completely decapitates him, and bleeding him out enough to die of shock and beheaded. * '''Way to Die #728: ''Zaps-Car (a.k.a. Lighning Five-Do'h)' On May 6, 2017, in Moosic, PA. During a heavy thunderstorm, a failed paroled & failed probation convicted felon, Heath Stevenson, escapes from prison stole a police car and and goes onto the track's parking lot behind the Turn 3 grandstand and as Heath goes out standing next to his car, Heath was killed by a lightning strike. * '''Way to Die #367: ''Co-Pained by a Gun (a.k.a. Whack-a-Tearing Apart)' On July 31, 1987, in Colombia. A female convict named Gabriella Bianca (parody of Griselda Blanco) straps cocaine onto her breasts and stomach. On her way to the border, she poses a serious threat to anyone who gets in her way, but instead of placing her under arrest, the border patrol decides to end Gabriella's life. The patrolmen use racketeer guns to shot and kill Gabriella Bianca instantly. Episode 92: '"Chased by Death"' * '''Way to Die #942: ''Murder Sucked (a.k.a. Death by Quicksand)' On April 30, 2017, in Amazon. An abusive husband named Bobby, who captures his wife named Linnea from USA and went to the Amazon. Rather than divorcing him, Linnea decides to end Bobby's life. As Linnea crosses the bridge above the quicksand, Bobby goes after her, but she pushes Bobby onto the quicksand, and Bobby was trapped. He screams for help, but Linnea refused. Instead, she gives him an obscene sign language, and Bobby was so angry he tries to dig his way out, but he struggles so hard, he sinks faster and his whole body sinks through the quicksand that caused Bobby to die from suffocation and asphyxiation, much to the relief of Linnea. * '''Way to Die #982: ''Mudslide and Shriek (a.k.a. Buried By Mudslide)' On April 28, 2013, in Spokane, WA. During the thunder rainstorms, a disowned and evicted couple, Norman & Morna, hide in an abandoned house, but unfortunately, heavy rain can cause mudslides that can destroy everything in its path, including an abandoned house and buries Norman & Morna alive, killing both of them. * '''Way to Die #849: ''I'll Pine Down the Mountain (a.k.a. Mountain Mayhem)' On March 6, 2009, in the Rocky Mountains. A failed alpine skier named Riley Trenton, climbs up the mountain, when suddenly, he accidentally climbs onto the rock that crumbles down, and Riley comes crashing down as he suffers a lot of injuries, including his head, his back, his limbs and all over himself, killing him. * '''Way to Die #890: ''Bunny Bitched by Bulldozer (a.k.a. Bulldozer Accident)' On March 17, 2012, in Raleigh, NC. Tasha Miriah (parody of Mary Toft) has making love to some bunnies, when all of a sudden, a bulldozer, driving by her ex-boyfriend Alan Corrie, crashes through the building where Tasha lives. As all of the bunnies escaped, Tasha Miriah has crush to death by Alan Corrie in the bulldozer. * '''Way to Die #486: ''Nantucked up by the Storm (a.k.a. Severed Weather)' On August 30, 2011, somewhere in the U.S. East Coast. An arguing couple, Nathan & Natalie, lives in the U.S. East Coast, when suddenly, a hurricane wipes out Nathan & Natalie from the coast, meaning they both flew off from Nantucket and onto the rough waves of Atlantic Ocean, and they both drowned to death. * '''Way to Die #426: ''Dr-Own-Age (a.k.a. Ugly Uruguayan Underwater)' On June 18, 2004, in Montevideo, Uruguay. A troublemaking teenager named Rosa is sentenced to death by her strict parents, Jose & Dora, for disobeying rules and orders, in the water torture as Rosa dies from drowning underwater in Atlantic Ocean. * '''Way to Die #526: ''On Whore Black Ice (a.k.a. Deadly Woman on Ice)' On December 10, 2016, in East Yorkshire. A British woman named Drachma is on the run for the police after she murdered her husband earlier, when suddenly, on the stretch of road, she careered off the bypass the road, and as her car skidded on black ice, she was killed in the crash, while the police are watching in surprise. Episode 93: '"The Dead Zone"' (TITLE DERIVED FROM: The "1983 Film of the Same Name" with Christopher Walken.) * '''Way to Die #931: ''Shop 'Til You Shock (a.k.a. Taser Attack)' On July 29, 2017, in Carson City, NV. A wanted criminal named Zed Johnson (parody of Peter Zimmer & Joe Collier) murdered one of the store manager, Sid Vladimir, and shoplift a female mannequin (which is not for sale at any price & is permanently place in the store) until the police arrive, but instead of arrested him and take him into custody, the police have to end Zed's life, so the policeman shoots Zed in the heart by the taser multiple times, until Zed dies from taser electrocution. * '''Way to Die #891: ''Fan Out (a.k.a. A Biggest Fan to Dismember)' On November 27, 2010, in Baltimore, MD. A male convict named Saul Alexander (parody of Steven Adams) captures his victim named Christine Belvedere (parody of Beverly Carter) to the carnival because Saul wanted to be a better fan than Christine (a fan of the deadly horror television program, meaning "1000 Ways to Die"), and as they're top of the homemade mountain, they noticed there was a big fan that was on, but Christine has to end Saul's life and as Christine pushes Saul off of the mountain, Saul screams as he watches in horror and the fan decapitates and and dismembers Saul to bloody pieces, killing him, much to Christine's relief. * '''Way to Die #868: ''Octo-Pussy (a.k.a. Poisoned By the Octopus)' On June 4, 2003, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a disobedient woman Carla rows the boat after her strict house blew up, but since she's got the last boat, she gives an obscene sign language to her strict parents, which are very angry even worse, and Carla fully undress herself (which reveals her big cleavages and large amount of pubic hair), which upsets her parents a lot worse, when suddenly, a blue ring octopus has risen, and uses its sucking tentacles to injects her a paralytic venom and eat Carla alive, while her strict parents are clapping and gloating at Carla, who's now deceased inside of a blue octopus. * '''Way to Die #729: ''Candace Torna-Do'h (a.k.a. A Tornado in Kansas)' On April 26, 1996, in Topeka, KS. A teenage student named Candace Tanya has tied up to the desk & chair in the detention room, while everyone else evacuate from her school because an F-5 tornado is approaching to school, and Candace Tanya could only watch in horror as a tornado wipes out a school building and one only troublemaking school, Candace, was killed by the tornado, meaning as she flies off the school and crashes onto her own house and it comes crashing down onto Candace, while her parents moved out and abandoned her earlier before a tornado arrived. * '''Way to Die #699: ''Flare Bitch (a.k.a. Woman on Fire)' On August 19, 2017, in Helena, MT. A female pyromaniac named Fiona goes to the abandoned castle after burning down her ex-boyfriend's house, but her ex-boyfriend, Fred, escapes from his house, decides to follow her and as Fred ties up Fiona in onto the chair, he pours gasoline onto her, the chair and the cabin, and as Fred lights up with a matchstick, Fiona is killed in the fire and the abandoned cabin has went up in flames, and Fred quickly escapes from the cabin unharmed. * '''Way to Die #991: ''Shocked & Bathed (a.k.a. Washed and Fried)' On July 17, 1999, in Phoenix, AZ. On a hot Summer night, a failed rental visitor named Suzanne Marjorie (parody of Pamela Smart) decides to take a bath with a small electric fan turned on by the window, while the landlord decides to end Suzanne's life instead of throwing her out of the rental house. Outside, when a landlord's hand opens the window, he reaches in through her bathroom window and pushes a small fan into the bathtub water, and Suzanne dies from electrocution. * '''Way to Die #969: ''Eggs-Egg-Cuted (a.k.a. Egg Beaten)' On June 2, 2001, in Lubbock, TX. An egg stealer named Enrique Edwardo steals eggs from the birds and sells them in the egg carton at the black market, until the FBI agents is coming, until Enrique hides in explosive hideout. Instead of giving up, Enrique Edwardo has to end his own life, by pulling the pin off of the grenade and puts it into his own mouth, thinking the grenade looks like an egg, but Enrique Edwardo is killed in the explosion so loud the FBI agents heard it and they went to the hideout, which already exploded and seeing the dead Enrique in person and the FBI agents are happier. Episode 94: '"Dead Whisperers"' (TITLE REFERENCE: Spoofs the television series "Ghost Whisperer".) * '''Way to Die #624: ''Poi-Son-Ous (a.k.a. Bleached Out)' On May 24, 1991, in Honolulu, HI. A male teen named Percy Peterson has sent away by his strict parents to Honolulu, one of the Hawaiian Islands, where he tries to meet one of the female hula dancers, Lorelei, but she refused, though Percy keeps following Lorelei. so therefore she has a better idea. Lorelei accidentally labels Mai-Tai on the bottle of bleach, so Lorelei orders Percy to drink a whole bottle of Mai-Tai, not knowing him it has a whole bottle of bleach, so as Percy drank the whole bottle of bleach, he dies from massive internal injuries caused by burning and poisoning, much to Lorelei's happiness. * '''Way to Die #690: ''Movie Night Bad-Ass (a.k.a. Terror in the Theater)' On July 28, 2017, in Denver, CO. A convict named Horace Jackson (parody of Maurice P. Joker & James Holmes) sneaks into a movie theater, watching a horror film based on the videogame, but Horace has caught by the movie theater usher, Brian Wallace, but instead of kicking Horace out of the movie theater, Brian has to end Horace's life, so Brian uses a rifle to shot and killed Horace fatally. And Brian informs the audience that everything's okay and Brian got rid of Horace, so the audience applaud. * '''Way to Die #971: ''Wrestled Away (a.k.a. Wrestled Out)' On August 22, 2016, in Kyoto, Japan. There are so many wrestlers died from injuries every now and then...including one. A wannabe wrestler named Koji Yoshito decides to wrestle against his real wrestler named Basho Bono, in the wrestling match. As the two are wrestling, Basho bashes Koji in some of his body parts, and internal bleeding caused Koji to died, because his injury was suffered during a match. * '''Way to Die #989: ''Martial Arts & Cracks (a.k.a. Partial Art Mismatched)' On July 1, 2015, in Wichita Falls, TX. a martial artist named Kristoffer makes arts and crafts about karate skills. Little does Kristoffer know, his rival, Maurice, noticed Kristoffer is an artist who makes arts and crafts, so Maurice uses Kristoffer's crafts against Kristoffer as Maurice bludgeons Kristoffer's Head & smashes Kristoffer's body with heavy crafts, and Kristoffer dies from massive injuries all over his body, including his head. * '''Way to Die #993: ''AIDS of Con-Dam-ination (a.k.a. Production AIDS-Sistant)' On April 10, 2011, in Glendale, AZ. There are so many people who died from AIDS every now and then...including one. While working in the production room, a wannabe production assistant named Kahlil, who has to figure out a way to make new plans, but suddenly Kahlil had contracted HIV from a contaminated blood transfusion and Kahlil dies from pneumonia. * '''Way to Die #943: ''Burn Dikes (a.k.a. Braking Bad)' On October 13, 2006, Minneapolis, MN. A troublemaking teenage couple, Jacqueline (parody of Jade) & her boyfriend Russell (parody of Paco), escape from the house and going on a joy ride. Little did they know, Jacqueline's father cut off the brakes earlier because he has to end Jaacqueline & Russell's life instead of grounding both of them, so Jacqueline & Russell are unable to stop or slow down and both are headed for a turnpike and crashed onto a turnpike, causing for the car to explode, killing Jacqueline & Russell as it is believed that the crash is directly related to a brake problem. * '''Way to Die #995: ''Dude-Monia (a.k.a. Swine Flu the Coop)' On January 30, 2009, in Boston, MA. There are so many people who died from flu symptoms every now and then...including one. A thief named Dutch Cletus tries to make love to some pigs, but some pigs have flu, so Dutch Cletus begins to experienced swine flu symptoms (fatal sickness, including fever) and developed viral pneumonia that caused him to died. Episode 95: '"Cure for the Common Death, Part IV"' (TITLE REFERENCE: A third sequel to "Cure for the Common Death".) * '''Way to Die #925: ''Ship-Washed (a.k.a. Sail Away by the Storm)' On August 7, 2002, by the Atlantic Ocean. A poor sail captain named Sheldon, who was seaworthy, away from his rivals in their own territories, when suddenly, a severe thunderstorm has arrived. Because the storm was so strong and so severe, the sailboat sinks and Sheldon drowned in an ocean. * '''Way to Die #863: ''M-L-K-O (a.k.a. Severed Rights Bleeder)' On April 4, 2008, in Memphis, TN. A king of the civil rights named Mike Lewis stood on the motel's second floor balcony, when suddenly, his arch-nemesis, Earl Frederick, makes a shot rang out to Mike. The bullet entered through Mike's right cheek, smashing his jaw, then traveled down his spinal cord before lodging in his shoulder, that caused Mike Lewis to died. * '''Way to Die #837: ''Drugged and Dropped Dead (a.k.a. It's Already Over-Dose)' On March 10, 2013, in Manhattan, NY. An escaped prisoner named Blake Jackson flees from the police and hides in the apartment, but instead of surrendering and turning himself in, Blake has to end his own life, so he took an large amount of cocaine and heroine, goes through the window, fell off a few building stories and face downwards, drops onto the pavement, and dies from massive injuries before police arrived. * '''Way to Die #799: ''Death of an Ida-Whore (a.k.a. Deadly Woman in Idaho)' On December 13, 1996, in Blackfoot, ID. During a winter storm, an arrogant shrewish woman named Sonia (parody of Monica Lewinsky), poses a serious threat to her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, Kenny, if he moves out, so therefore he has to end Sonia's life. Kenny uses a heavy dumbbell to hit Sonia in the head first. And then, he uses a saw to decapitates and dismembers Sonia's body into several parts, that caused her to die. * '''Way to Die #776: ''Auto-Scarred Accident (a.k.a. Car Acci-Damage)' On November 3, 2009, in Charleston, WV. A criminal convict named Willie Moran is on the run from the police, Willie refused to pull over and surrender, so the cops have decided to end Willie's life, as the semi-truck is driving on the other lane and is getting closer, and as the police rams Willie onto the other lane, the time is up. The semi-truck fatally crashed Willie's car and Willie Moran dies from massive injuries, much to the happiness of the police. * '''Way to Die #809: ''Professor X'd (a.k.a. Xana-Doom the Last Moment)' On February 21, 2015, in Los Angeles, CA. A wannabe professor named Chris Xanadu tries to invent new things. He put gunpowders in a beaker of sulfuric acid, but unfortunately, once he heats up the beaker of gunpowder and sulfuric acid too much, it creates a massive self-destruction and Chris Xanadu dies from burning and poisoning explosion. * '''Way to Die #882: ''Brain Damn-Aged (a.k.a. Pain in the Brain)' On August 26, 2000, in Bismarck, ND. A criminal pervert named Saul Jordan (parody of Paul Ezra Rhoades) went on the run from the police, accidentally trip on a stick caused by a customer whose an off-duty cop, falling downstairs and hitting Saul's head on the wall by the mall, possibly after another seizure, and suffering an epidural hematoma, caused Saul Jordan to die, and the police gave an off-duty cop a round of applause. Episode 96: '"The Search for Death"' (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the populated television series "In Search Of".) * '''Way to Die #990: ''Fight-Stick to the Finish (a.k.a. Fight-Stick Around)' On January 22, 2016, in Santa Monica, CA. A stalker named Wallace, who's an abusive, out-of-control alcoholic, and harass her soon-to-be ex-wife named Sylvia, so Sylvia decides to end Wallace's life, so the two turns violent when Wallace assaults Sylvia for refusing his advances and Sylvia responds using a nightstick to beating him in all of his body parts, including his head and his face, causing Wallace to die from massive internal injuries. * '''Way to Die #962: ''Beaver Damn-Aged Whore (a.k.a. When Beaver Attacks)' On May 16, 2014, in Dobra River, Croatia. A woman named Leanne (parody of Lena Driskell), who has a string of bad relationships and were dumped by some of her boyfriends, is goes to the river and destroys the beaver hole and a beaver dam, when suddenly, a beaver is furious and bit open an artery in her leg and Leanne Dies from an infection caused by a beaver bite. * '''Way to Die #908: ''Flight Out (a.k.a. Jet Down And Out)' On September 11, 2006, in Omaha, NE, a former criminal turned wannabe jet pilot named Jeb steals the jet and ignores the general's orders. Little did he know, the fuel is empty and since Jeb flies upward in the sky, a jet plummets into an upside down nosedive. Jeb is screaming, wind is heard, and hands are seen grappling for the yoke. A jet is crashed and Jeb is killed, and a general gloats in the jet office. * '''Way to Die #3: ''Twilight Stoned (a.k.a. Rolling Rock Slide)' On April 3, 2009, in Tuscon, AR. Patty (parody of Keng Hwee "Kathy" Yeo) and Damon (parody of Raymond Galea) are smoking marijuana after they stole from the garden of the weed, and smoking marijuana sometimes can caused hallucinations, as they both see the other people wore makes that look like criminals that haunt Patty & Damon and they try to run away but those masked people in their hallucinations are everywhere, when suddenly, they crashed into some rocks, causing a rock slide that can kill Patty & Damon. * '''Way to Die #25: ''Knox'd Out (a.k.a. The School of Hard Knox'd)' On November 1, 2017, in Wilmington, NC. A female student named Karen (parody of Meredith Kercher) went to the bathroom, face to face with a school bully named Amelia Carmen (parody of Amanda Knox), so instead of getting bullied, Karen has decided to end Amelia, so Karen bludgeons and stabs Amelia 25 times with the heel of Karen's shoe, killing Amelia, much to the horror of a school principal, so a school principal expels and strongly bans Karen from high school. * '''Way to Die #50: ''Dis-Drowned (a.k.a. Disowned by Drowning)' On December 6, 2013, in Cape Fear, NC. A teenage woman named Cassie Anderson (parody of Casey Anthony) has disowned by her parents from the family after acquitted for the death of his sister (which are not allowed to have shown) and sent away from the house and the sea port. She never faces justice, committing suicide by drowning herself in the Atlantic Ocean. * '''Way to Die #75: ''Armistice Ass-Ass-ination (a.k.a. Presi-Damaged Armistice)' On April 15, 2015, in Lincoln, NE. A wannabe president named Leonard Armistice (parody of Abraham Lincoln) sat in the apartment by the balcony, when suddenly, a landlord, Shawn Brooks (parody of John Wilkes Booth), aimed onto Armistice's rear bottom, shots fired into Armistice's rectum, through him, and Armistice dies from fatal shot on his rear bottom. Episode 97: '"Ultimate Sacrifices"' (TITLE REFERENCE: A spoof of the 1992 film "Curse IV: The Ultimate Sacrifice".) * '''Way to Die #46: ''Love Bites (a.k.a. Loathe Thy Snakes)' On May 26, 2013, in St. Paul, MN. A couple of scientists, Dustin & Sally, are undressed and making love in the laboratory, when all of a sudden, their boss, Simon, quietly opens the door throws some snakes in and closed the door and locks the door, so Dustin & Sally won't escape, and could only watch in horror as they both bit by snakes that injects venom into their human bodies, caused Dustin & Sally to die. * '''Way to Die #19: ''French Dis-Connection (a.k.a. Paris Attack)' On June 22, 2001, in Paris, France, a French convict named Alain tries to make some calls, but they're already disconnected by his victim, Pierre, who refused to take calls from Alain. Furious, Alain decides to find Pierre in the Eiffel Tower, but Pierre is behind Alain, and Alain is assassinated to death by Pierre. * '''Way to Die #469: ''MDK - Murdered & Dead & Killed (a.k.a. Death of a Killer Couple)' On May 11, 1988, in the New Mexico desert, a killer couple, Harvey (parody of Charlie Miller) and Hillary (parody of Tammy Holman), is caught by the police for the murders of their parents (which are not shown), but instead of arresting a killer couple, the vengeful police cops decide to end their lives, so they fatally shot and killed Harvey & Hillary. * '''Way to Die #628: ''M*A*S*H'ed (a.k.a. Army Attack)' On August 19, 2016, in Lancaster, PA. A former military doctor named Edward Seely (parody of Eric Smith) is discharged for make love to female patients, stole an army helicopter. Little did he know, a general targets Edward Seely in a stolen helicopter, using a sniper rifle to shooting on the tail of the helicopter and the gas tank, causing the helicopter to come crashing down onto an army and Edward Seely is killed. * '''Way to Die #907: ''Jump Out and Die (a.k.a. Fallen Down)' On June 10, 1992, in Pittsburgh, PA. A failed outcast teenage named Samantha Carson (parody of Mindy Kaur Sanghera) is expelled from school and is abandoned by her parents who are now divorced, suffers depression and mental illness and decides to end her own life as she commits suicide by jumping from fifth floor window of her apartment and as she fell down, she died from massive internal injuries, but no one (not even her parents) have attended for a funeral. * '''Way to Die #933: ''Bashed & Crashed (a.k.a. Traffic Smashed)' On September 18, 2010, in Indianapolis, IN. A teenage convict named Ben Kirk (parody of Kenneth Berzinis), who escapes from the Juvenile facility, is driving a car westbound on a highway when it crossed over into traffic land and struck Elmer Mathis (parody of Edward L. Montoro), who's a failed production crew member, in the truck. Ben & Elmer both died from injuries sustained. * '''Way to Die #996: ''Holly, You Have A Problem (a.k.a. Motel More Problems)''' On November 2, 2017, in San Francisco, CA. A failed singer named Holly Wiltsey (parody of Whitney Houston), who has a string of bad relationships and was abandoned by her now ex-husband earlier, has submerged in the bathtub in a suite at the motel. Her cause of death was accidental drowning and the effects of atherosclerotic heart disease and cocaine use. Category:Horror Category:Horror Comedy Category:Horror TV Shows Category:Revivals Category:Paramount Network Category:FremantleMedia Category:1000 Ways To Die Category:TV Series